1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a vehicle and to a vehicle, and more particularly to a control device of a vehicle using a hydraulic pressure generated by using an electric oil pump and a mechanical oil pump in combination as well as to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-207304 discloses a hybrid vehicle including an electric oil pump generating a hydraulic pressure and a mechanical oil pump driven by an engine and generating a hydraulic pressure, in which drive force from a motor is transmitted to drive wheels through a hydraulically controlled transmission.
Weight of the electric oil pump and power consumption are greater as hydraulic pressure generation capability thereof is higher. Accordingly, in the case of a hybrid vehicle, it is often more advantageous to compensate for the hydraulic pressure with the mechanical oil pump by operating the engine when the hydraulic pressure generation capability is insufficient, rather than to secure sufficient capability of the electric oil pump.
In such a case, if the electric oil pump continuously operates and approaches its operation limit due to overheat or the like, it is necessary to start the engine and to actuate the mechanical oil pump. If a shift lever is set to an N (neutral) position, however, the engine cannot be started and load of the electric oil pump cannot be mitigated in some cases.
In other words, if the shift lever is set to the neutral position and a shift range is set to an N range, drive force should not transmit to the wheels, and hence the motor capable of driving the wheels is in a shutdown state. In the hybrid vehicle that uses the motor capable of driving the wheels for starting the engine, accordingly, the motor for cranking the engine cannot be operated if the shift range is set to the N range.